1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to sporting event games and more specifically it relates to a quiz football board game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous sporting event games have been provided in prior art that are adapted to simulate sporting events and related subject matter, in which each player plays the game, builds up the team or bets on the scores of the game, such as football or the like. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.